The Artist and the Cat
by AnimeAkatsukiCat
Summary: The story starts with High School student, Deidara, and his life to begin with. He always get bullied but tend to ignore but he joined up the forces of the"Akatsuki" for revenge. And...Deidara has cute cat named Nia and she loves her Senpai,dearly. Deidara, too, loves his cat as much. But until that incident, Deidara's life has never been the same again! Meow!
1. Chapter 0

The Artist and the Cat

(So this is my first fan-made story. So please don't judge it in a bad way. Meow)

Chapter 0 MONOLOGUE :3

There once named a boy called Deidara and his cat, Nia. Deidara isn't a popular student in his High School and he usually got bullied and never fought back because he don't want to make his troubles even worse. But he is an excellent art pupil with his catchphrase "Art is an Explosion" and along with his best pal, Sasori, also another art pupil but unlike Deidara, he have his own thinking of art as "Eternal Beauty". They usually argued when talking "Art" but still they are the best friends you could ever seen. Also Deidara joins a group called the "Akatsuki" where their objective is to rule the whole school because they are sick of this stupid bullying and yes, Deidara was secretly having his revenge on those bullies. But the "Akatsuki" seems to have some kind of weird fashion as wearing black clothing with red clouds and also nail polish that makes their group reputation worse. (Well, Pein seem to have a terrible fashion sense.)

Moving along... Deidara has a pet cat named Nia and it is a she. Her breed is a domestic shorthair, the orange colour one. Her favorite snack is fish and chips. She loves to be near her owner and she wears this leash with a really cute bell. But Deidara always have this secret time with the cat where he went to the corner of his room, then he started crying and keep on hugging the cat because he was so oppressed by those bullies in his school. But always Nia replied to him " It okay, Senpai," and he can't understand the little cat because it was just a mere "Meow" after all he just a Human being and he can't understand cat language. Well all that suddenly stopped when an accident occurred and Deidara's whole life turned around! This will be revealed now!...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Deidara just came back from school, tired and hungry. He went to his room to think for a moment but all that was interrupted by his pet cat, Nia, zooming through at him to give just to greet her Senpai. But they both end up falling to the floor. The first thing they heard was the growling of both their stomach. Deidara was laughing because of the cat stunt and both head to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The cat had tuna and Deidara just had a sushi roll. Nia noticed something odd about her owner, she realizes that he was staring at the calender. The cat just remembered.

-Later-

Deidara was busy sketching in his room while the cat had thoughts spinning in her mind. "Deidara-senpai was always sad because he had only a grumpy grandpa to care of him all his life because his parents died years ago. And now that old man is having a fun holiday while the most important day of his own grandson's life which is his birthday and he is turning 15. I wonder how am I going to make my Senpai if he is in this level of depression." The cat was thinking about this the whole afternoon. Meanwhile in Deidara's thoughts, "I can't believe that old geezer is having a holiday on hid grandson's birthday,(sigh), he is just like the rest who don't like me because of my appearances and behavior. People always called me the"blonde freak girl" and this always annoys me but at least I got a best freind who still by my side and I wonder what Sasori going to surprise me now on my birthday with his weird way of art(Laughs) I just wish that have someone that I can tell something important to but unfortunately those Akatsuki Members and Sasori are not it.(Looks at Nia) Maybe my cat could... WAIT what am I thinking she is just a cat that don't understand us humans but maybe..."

-Next Day-  
While at school, Deidara was daydreaming during another boring class that does not catch his interest which was of course is Math. "Almost everyone disliked subject of the year!" thought Deidara " Doesn't even consists my art but it does help to measure to where can I project my art or I will just end up in the Principle's Office." Throughout the whole Math class Deidara was either listening to the lecture or either daydreaming on something.

When the class ended, it was lunch break and as usual Deidara was hanging out with his best friend/ rival in art, Sasori. As they have top. "So Deidara today is your birthday, right?" asked Sasori, with an emotionless face as usual. "Yep, so what do you had in store for me today with your ...(short pause) umm...strange art of yours? said Deidara, grinning. "Well I will stop with your nonsense talking and see the real thing here without that pathetic art of yours in your mind." said Sasori, with a more serious look in him. "What did you say?" said Deidara, with anger. "Well nevermind (short pause) I don't want to spoil your mood in the moment because today is the day you mature a bit at least. Well, here's a gift for that as a congratulation compliment and you can open it right now." Sasori gave Deidara a oddly shaped gift. Deidara torned the gift wrapper and found a strange looking puppet/voodo doll that seems to be moveable if you interacted with it. "Emo as usual..." Deidara thought, emotionless.

-After School-

Class ended and Deidara was tempting to ask Sasori a question. "So is there a club meeting today, my man?" asked Deidara. " According to Kisame..yes, there is...(short pause)... but unlikely that means that the Leader has something in store today." replied Sasori. "Then, do you bring the cloak?" asked Deidara. "I bring everyday if there is a sudden meeting like this." "Well, could that I too did the same because the Leader is really unpredictable." said Deidara. "So we better head to the clubroom as early as possible because you know how annoying could the Leader be when he's angry" said a familiar voice. Sasori and Deidara turned around and saw two people that knew. It was Kisame and Itachi. "The meeting was earlier than we thought it was" said Itachi. " So that means that we are late and we better hurry if we don't the Leader to be annoying, do we? said Deidara, looking at Itachi's cold eyes(as you know Deidara dislike Itachi because of his eyes.) Then, they were kept glaring at each other like enemies. 'I am just sick of those eyes staring at my art in that way" thought Deidara. Sasori snapped Deidara out of it,"Okay Deidara go back to Earth we better hurry to the meeting before... it happens." Deidara suddenly realized "that". "Oh right! Well, see you later Kisame and Itachi!" Deidara said as they rushed to the meeting. "Looks like they have a head start, we better go to before "that" happens." said Kisame. But Itachi seems to have gone far without Kisame. "Why do everyone dislike my skin colour" thought Kisame.

-In the ClubRoom-

"You guys are LATE!" said Pein, pointing at Deidara and Sasori. "For that, ALMIGHTY FAN!" Pein shouted. Suddenly Deidara and Sasori smashed against the wall with the power of Pein's huge Japanese Style FAN! "We are very sorry, Leader!" said Deidara and Sasori while bowing down to apology to Pein for the lateness of their actions. When Itachi entered the room he simply dodge Pein's attacks and said "See you two this is the one I like...(short quietness in the background)... DO YOU SEE HOW HE DODGE THOSE ATTACKS LIKE A BOSS!" "Yes we do!" said both Sasori and Deidara, in them anger. "Pein is insane," thought Sasori. "Curse you Itachi you win this round!" thought Deidara. When Kisame entered room as Pein Almighty Fan him but he seem not to dodge it. "Even you Kisame!" shouted Pein "Well it seems that eveyone has gathered." "Well Pein forgot about Hidan and Kakuzu but nevermind for now" thought Deidara.

As everyone put on their cloaks and sat down around seats that fitted a round table that seems to be in black, red and white but actually the whole room was theme that colour that seems to be in forms of either normally the colour or in clouds. With some signs almost all over read"AKATSUKI". There's window like a normal school clubroom would have and also the lighting in room was in the condition of a normal sun lit room.

(If you do not know Almighty Push is English for Shire Tensei which one of Pein's move in Naruto Shippuden! You see what I did! (Almighty Fan!))


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Change

"It's your fault for getting us late because of your damned money habits," said Hidan, angrily. "I assured you to keep you mouth Hidan because you ticking me off right now!" said Kakuzu. "Now it's all your fault if the Leader starts annoying us to HELL!" shouted Hidan. "Nevermind... because we are already here," said Kakuzu, sigh. As they both opened the door Pein Alimghty Fan was about to hit them but Kakuzu dodged it and Hidan smashed against the wall. "See even Kakuzu can dodge like a badass, SEE!" shouted Pein to all the members. "I hate you Kakuzu and one day I will kick your ass!" thought Hidan. Konan just faceplamed.

"Okay, let's start the meeting." said Pein " We have a report from Tobi and Zetsu that the Jinchuuriki but unfornately Zetsu its captured and that is why I want I Itachi and Kisame to go fetch him." "While that here is the report from Tobi," said Pein. Tobi came out with some bandages over his head and he consulted the report, "Okay.. Blah Blah Blah..." "He is so annoying," Deidara thought, " The reason I join the Akatsuki is to one day beat Itachi becuase he is the cause of me joining it but the reason is not to hear like a one hour leture from Tobi or Pein about their day instead of our main goal is to capture the 9 superpower Jinchuuriki, I hear that they are really unusually and had this weird power of some sort."

-Later-

"So in conclusion I want Hidan and Kakuzu spy in the Jinchuurki while Sasori will plan the struture of the Gedo Statue and the rest of us will keep on looking for anything about the Jinchuurki so today we will sign off for now." announced Pein. "Finally, it is over!" Deidara thought " I can't another minute of Tobi blabbering! But it seems that everyone are busy so I will head home... after all they forget my birthday... Well who needs them! It will only be me and my cat..." "Hey Deidara!" Konan shouted. Deidara turned around to see what's up. "Well Happy Birthday and here's this," said Konan, smiling. "Well Thanks!" said Deidara, taking the gift. "I really want to come to the party but... (indepresstion) Pein want to do more spying on the Jinchuurki it is always his life on the Jinchuurki...(her emotion changed) well see ya later! As Konan ran off. "I feel so bad for her.. to have a boyfriend like that." thought Deidara. "Well time to head home" thought Deidara, as he checked his watch.

-While on the way-

As Deidara pass by some other boys from another school. One of them said "Hey look! Its the blondefreak." Deidara just ignored them. One of them came up to him and said "Well you look shitty today little missy." Deidara is now bursting with anger and said "How about you look so shitty with that ring in your nose." "WHY YOU!" as the person yelled trying to punch him. (Will he able to overcome it?)

-Later-

Deidara come upon his house door and as he opened it, Nia came running up to him. "Senpai-Nya!" the cat meowed in her cat language but she stopped notice he was injured. The cat kept on meowing, "Meow Meow Meow !(Translate: Senpai you are hurt!) " It's okay," he said, trying to figure what the cat was saying and carrying the cat. Nia was worried and thought ,"This usually happens and he says that he's okay!" but then she remembered that she had prepared something for him. She meowed to get his attention and she walked to his bedroom as he followed. Deidara turned on the lights to see that she had used coloured paper to make a capture moment of an explosion. "Well, the cat is smart and caring." Deidara thought, cheerful as he patted the cat.

-One Hours Later-

Deidara had patched up his wounds. "Alone again," he thought. "Meow!" meowed Nia as she pushed down a birthday cake. "Okay, Nia let's do the birthday wish!" said Deidara, with a fake smile. Nia meowed to him the birthday wish seemed to be that she the only here as for everyone else seem to be busy or didn't seem to care. "I wish that I had someone that cared about me," Deidara wished in his thought. "Meow!" meowed Nia to Deidara saying that I wanted to eat the cake in a posture. "Nia you can't eat cake, you will get poison," Deidara answered her movements as take a slice for himself. Nia was disappointed and go in the corner to brood as she thought "I wish I was human to know how cake taste like," thought Nia. Deidara looked at the depressed cat and said "Do you want some tuna, Nia?". As he said that the cat jumped at him with enjoyment as she likes tuna. Deidara went to fetch some tuna for her while carrying her. "Here you go Nia," said Deidara. Nia went to dig in to her meal. It was 8:00pm when that take place and they didn't knew that will have a surprise of their life.

Deidara went to his bedroom after cleaning up the mess. He opened the present that Konan gave him and as he suspect it was an excellent origami of a cat. "Konan is so good at making origami, it is quite a talent," Deidara thought ," Well it's lights out for now." He went to bed as well as the cat. But the cat wake up again to find something strange to her senses. She went to the balcony and she saw a light coming towards her as it hit her, she suddenly felt weird.

-Next Morning-

Nia came to wake up her master. "Hey wake up Senpai!" said Nia as she jumped over him. Deidara wake up to find a human girl with cat ears and a tail. She was clothed with a sleeveless top and a skirt. "Who are you!" shouted Deidara. [To be continued]

Bonus:

As Itachi and Kisame went to retrieved Zetsu, Itachi said to Kisame "Don't get distracted, Kisame as we are on a serious mission and oh my god..."

"What?" asked Kisame.

"It is a dango shop!" as Itachi ran to the Dango Cafe.

"I thought that we aren't suppose to be distracted," said Kisame.

-Later-

Itachi came out with tons of dango.

Kisame faceplamed.

-Meow-

As Hidan and Kakuzu to the clubroom.

Kakuzu seemed to be following something else.

"Hey Kakuzu the club is the other way!" shouted Hidan.

"Shut up, I need the money," said Kakuzu as he kept followed the direction he was following.

"What the hell are you..." said Hidan as he saw a 200 Yen Bill on the floor tied to a fishing hook.

"What kind of dumbass are you Kakuzu and who the hell is this troll doing!" yelled Hidan with rage.

-Later-

Hidan seemed to beat up the guy who did that and Kakuzu placed the bill in his wallet that is filled with cash.

"Okay, let's go," said Kakuzu.

"What are you a dumbass! We are more then ever late!" yelled Hidan at Kakuzu,"It is all because of your stupid shenanigans!"

"You don't want to make me anger Hidan," replied Kakuzu.

"Or really," said Hidan.

-Later-

Hidan seem to be stabbed at the back as they walked to the clubroom.

"I am immortal, remember?" said Hidan.

"That's one thing I hate about you," said Kakuzu, annoyed.

Next Chapter will come soon! Nya-!


End file.
